1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and an operation setting switching system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been electronic timepieces which have various functions and can perform the functions by selectively switching between them or performing them in parallel. Many of the electronic timepieces are used by assigning operation receiving units such as a part of operation keys and push buttons to operation instructions which are set for respective operations. In a case where the number of the operation receiving units is not sufficient compared to the number of types of the operations, many operations can be performed by combining operations to a plurality of operation receiving units and identifying an operation method such as long pressing of a button and continuous operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-112392 describes a technique for a mobile phone to which an option unit can be attached, the technique being for switching and setting processing contents according to an operation to a predetermined operation key corresponding to the attached option unit.
On the other hand, there have been techniques for remote control of operations according to operation functions of an electronic timepiece via wireless communication from a wristwatch. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-118474 describes a technique for switching an operation mode of a wristwatch by an instruction from a mobile phone when performing a shutter operation in a camera function of the mobile phone by the wristwatch via communication by Bluetooth (registered trademark).
However, in each of the electronic devices such as electronic timepieces, especially electronic wristwatches which cannot have many operation receiving units and are not suitable for complicated operations, an operation receiving unit for switching functions is conventionally provided exclusively so as to be able to switch the functions promptly. Accordingly, the number of operation receiving units which can be used for operations according to each of the function modes is reduced for the exclusive operation receiving unit, and furthermore, the type of the operations is restricted and combination of a plurality of operations is cumbersome.
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and an operation setting switching system which enables more various function operations without losing operational convenience.